Element
by ydarkcanblight
Summary: Sasuke is a sarcastic guy who considers his life plain that is until he meets Hinata, who takes him on journey he won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Element chapter one: Meeting her

I stepped into the classroom knowing all eyes were on me. The teacher didn't notice since she obviously kept calling names out on her roster. "Sasuke Uchiha" Ms. Yuuhi called.

"Here" I said right next to her. She jumped and everyone laughed. Great it's the first day of school for me and I already scared my homeroom teacher, not only form standing there but I was taller than her and dressed in head to toe black, not including nail polish only my gay ass brother and his friends go that far.

"Okay sit in the back somewhere Uchiha" she told me recovering from her fright. Whatever. The next few classes pass by like any normal one, only a couple of glances from a few suspicious teachers, instant love struck girls, and jealous guys. Oh yeah this twelfth grader's got it good not their all so damn annoying. I sat down at lunch looking at this disgusting peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then one of girls from a table full of I'm guessing cheerleaders came over to me. She giggled before she spoke.

"You're Sasuke right" I just looked at her and gave her the 'no really look'. "I'm Sakura and just wanted to welcome you to the twelfth grade, you'll love it" she gave a wink, how sickening. Sakura walked away purposely swaying her hips and flicking her bubblegum pink hair at me. "By the way nice hair" her groupies laughed. I shook my bangs out of my eyes like I care what she thinks.

After the bell rang I was so focused on walking I didn't even notice Sakura pull up next to me in a semi decent car. "Hey Sasuke, I was thinking about".

"No thanks" I told her while flicking my hand behind me as I crossed the street. I continued on my way soaking in the September breeze. As soon as I got to my house I stopped, something was off. The air felt cooler. I quickly turned behind me checking for something that didn't belong. There was nothing, I stepped into the house quickly. "Hey mother".

"Hello Sasuke pumpkin had a nice day" she asked me from the kitchen.

"Don't call that boy no damn pumpkin" shouted my grandma on the couch. I sighed.

"No mother" but this didn't bother her I always replied to her this way. I walked into the living room and immediately regretted it. There was one of my adopted siblings Karin shaking her ass in my face to some hip-hop song. I snuck up the stairs only to be body slammed by another adoptive sibling.

"'Ey lil brada" Timo is younger than me but bigger and buffer that the only reason he calls me little.

"Where did you come from" I asked him.

"Dat corner up there. It wan easy getting up there eder" I smirked proudly.

"Uh-huh" he climbed off and I let him continue on his way, two down two to go. I opened Rico's door. Something else I regretted he was trying to put on Karin's make-up. "Oh kami what are you doing Rico" he turned his back away from the mirror to look at me.

"Nothing" he answered in his childish voice, well he is only seven.

"Nothing…Rico the evidence is on your face, what if I was Karin" I asked him. He poked his lip out, man this kid gonna be really good at manipulating people. "Just don't let Karin catch you". Now all that's left is Itachi then I can stop greeting, man I hate being proper. I opened Itachi's door as well, today is just a really bad day, nobody wants to see their brother make out with another guy. Itachi took the tie to stop and look at me.

"Hello little brother, oh this is Deidara by the way" he eyed the blonde on his lap while he spoke to me. So fucking rude.

"Good afternoon fags, I'll be off now" I bowed. Since Itachi is Japanese he knew it was a sign of respect.

Life went on the same for the next month. I now got dirty looks from Sakura Haruno and continued to shock my homeroom teacher . I didn't life could be so good, until October 31st, when a new girl walked into my science class.

"Continue to read chapter four page thirty two". The teacher walked out into the hall and after about five minutes they were done talking, and he came back in with the girl staying behind him as much as he could as if she were avoiding people trying to look at her. "Alright class this is Hinata". The teacher walked around so she had no choice but to have everyone look at her.

I felt my eyes widened when I looked at her, while other males decided to gasp say 'holy shit' and whatever else they could manage to get out of their mouths. The first thing you notice about her are her extremely light lavender colored eyes, strangest color I've ever seen. Her skin was the color was sort of like mine only paler as if an albino Japanese, and her lips were shiny, shiny, shiny must be some real good lip gloss. But the best part was she wore all black, she is absolutely the cutest thing I've ever seen. Did I just use the word Cute? Kami that's nasty.

"Ok enough staring she's not a zoo animal. Hinata have a seat next to him" The old man was pointing a crooked finger at me. When Hinata started to walk down the aisle to the seat next to mine I noticed her straight blue hair stopped mid back swaying with her walk, I noticed something else. Sakura white shoe in the middle of her way, I bet other people saw it too. Why doesn't anyone warn her or tell Sakura off. Better yet why don't I. Everyone waited for the moment the beautiful girl would fall. This doesn't look right and why is she walking so slow.

Hinata finally did trip over Sakura's shoe, and when she fell she threw her arms up in the air like some kind of maniac, but who could blame her she tripped right? The problem was when once we all looked back at Sakura she was drenched as if she had been swimming in the local manmade lake. Hinata stood up straight and smiled.

"I-I'm okay" she told us with an Indian accent, was Sakura who was now looking like a clown with all her make-up running. Hinata quickly made it to the stool next to mine and I passed her a piece of paper with my name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret

"Hi S-Sasuke," Hinata said out of nowhere. I looked around for her. She was right next to me, our faces were right in each others. She blushed for a second then it went away.

"D-do you talk?" she asked me.

"Sometimes, when I feel like it" I told her keeping my eyes on my sandwich, I was still kind of thinking on how Sakura managed to get drenched after tripping Hinata. Obviously Hinata was the culprit.

"Well uh... I was wondering if you could take a look at my schedule" she was squirming in the seat, is she afraid of me. I looked at the paper she shoved in front of me.

"Surprisingly most of your classes are the same as mine" I watched her as she looked around the cafeteria as someone was watching her. Well I was but it wasn't me she was looking for. "Hinata".

"Huh?"

"Earlier today when you tripped over Sakura's shoe" I began.

"O-oh yeah embarrassing huh?"

"Yeah pretty much considering the fact that you pretended to fall and then Sakura was drenched. How?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stood quickly and left. I sighed and finally took a bite out of my sandwich.

"What a brat" I lifted my head up quickly. It sounded like Sakura, but she's on the other side of the cafeteria. "Or maybe you're just jealous of her beautiful hair" a friend of Sakura's voice . "Or it could just be the fact that Sasuke wants to talk to her." This need to stop how can I hear them? "She also embarrassed you" the last of her friends.

"Your right, I'll mess her up" Sakura's voice came loud and clear to me. I decided to leave I had enough of whatever's going on. Hinata was right outside the Cafeteria door. I made eye contact as I walked by her, and continued to walk, but then I stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you coming" her face seemed to light up a little when I invited her join me on our walk to our next period.

I didn't see how Hinata got home so I just went ahead and left. I stepped up to my front door and heard yelling inside. "Yeah well…fine". I thought really hard about opening the door, I guess I waited to long because it slammed into my face.

"Oh hey sorry man didn't see you there". Well duh you didn't see me there dumbass, it's a fucking door. I looked at the idiot who caused my nose to bleed. It was Brandon, Karin's boyfriend, probably ex-boyfriend now. I walked past him and slammed the door behind me.

"Oh ho ho, ho ho, ho ho, ho ho. He busted you up real good. You kids are like the damn devil these days. If I was your mother I would've beat his ass for slamming my door." Grandma began to do that freaky cackle again.

"Shut up grandma. Karin, why did your boyfriend slam a door into my face" I asked. She stood with her back towards me, swearing under her breath.

"Mama Karin's saying bad words" Rico shouted from the stairs.

"Watch yo mouth" Timo said coming up behind Rico.

"I'm so out of here" screamed Karin. What was left of my family sat down and decided to have what we call discussion time, or maybe just to blame each other for what happened to Karin. I now held an icepac to my nose. Itachi looked like he didn't give a damn. Rico was sniffing the air for cookies. Timo was well…doing the same thing as Rico, cookie freaks. We all gave each other the stink eye, even grandma, she can be an instigator sometimes. Mother then came back with some cookies which she was baking before Karin's happy little fight, stupid ass Karin.

"I understand Karin had a disagreement with…Brandon" mother started. "And if you don't mind I would like everyone's input on him". Input are you serious, just tell your freaking daughter that the guy has to hit the road.

"The boy is a devil" grandma stated.

"I think he really likes Karin, mama" Rico stated.

"He slammed the gad da- I mean door in my face" I announced even though that was quite obvious.

"I think he has a nice body" Itachi said hopefully to himself, but we all heard it.

"I say he's nice ya. Gave us money fer our birthdays las year" Timo put in. This was taking too long. I've reached my verdict.

"How about they can still date, but just don't let the guy back into our house until he takes anger management classes. And I'll go look for Karin." With that being said I left and let them think about my idea. Now where would Karin go if she was upset? Probably not his house, well there always is the creek. I set off for there. Karin took me there once when I first got here, she said something about it being hr favorite place to be. As I stepped into the woods the sound of rushing water reached my ears. I reached what was once a creek, but now a waterfall. Why the hell is there a waterfall in the middle of the woods? I stopped ponder over this question because out of nowhere a female figure began to glide across the water. She did little twirls, criss-crossed her feet, and did figure eights. I took a step closer to get a better look but I guess she heard me. The was a great gust of wind causing her to disappear and I lost my balance and fell in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Protector

"Sasuke"

"Lil brada"

"Is he alive?"

"Let's hope not"

"I'm drowning help "I began to kick wildly and swing my arms as if I was trying to get back up to the surface.

"Calm down. You're safe now." I immediately stopped moving the voice was so soothing, it sounded familiar.

"Hinata" I asked, I'm pretty sure I was dreaming, until I heard her giggle.

"Open your eyes Sasuke, I'm here" I didn't even realize I was squeezing them shut. I slowly opened them and she was right. I also saw all my siblings right next to her. Itachi just snorted and walked away, he probably did want me to die, evil bastard.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so glad you're awake, Hina brought you here and you were soaking wet and not breathing , but I'm so happy your alive now" Rico looked like he was on the verge of tears, he sniffled a little bit. Karin just pulled an Itachi, by giving me a 'hmph'. Timo was blushing, for some reason…probably thinks Hinata is cute.

"I uhh… better go tell ma your awake now" he took off at the speed of light.

"Hinata, what happened" I asked her .

"I found you drowning at the creek , so I-I put your arm over my shoulder an-and I took you home" she answered.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked this is her first day meeting me and she knows where my house is at…something is not right.

"Oh umm…. Your sister, everyone was looking for you and she saw me and told m-me to follow her." She answered. Ok maybe I was wrong. I looked around we were in my room, and Rico left.

"So Hinata how did you get me breathing again" I asked, I must say I enjoyed the bright red blush that covered her whole face.

"I uhh… gave you m-mouth to mouth" she started to squirm where she sat. Heh, this is actually fun.

"Why don't you show how you did it" I asked. I got down from my bed and brought my body close to hers. "How 'bout Hina" I said using the name Rico came up for her. I guess she wanted it because she leaned in, so we kissed. I could taste the sugar on her tongue. Well aren't we moving fast? She wrapped her arms around my neck, and tried to deepen it.

"Sasuke" Rico called behind my door. "Someone named Sakura is on the phone for you." How hell did she get my number. I left Hinata for a moment so I could get the phone. I hurried back to her side and put Sakura on speaker, just so I could continue to give Hina quick kisses, when I felt like it.

"Hi Sasuke" creeper.

"Hn".

"I'm having a costume party at my house" oh joy.

"Hn".

"And I want you to come, please you won't be disappointed" the hell I won't.

"I'll only come if Hinata will be there, if not I'm staying home" I smirked at the look on Hinata's face.

"Well alright but you're gonna have to let her know" will do.

"Hn"

"Well it starts at nine-ish ends at one. Oh and my house is right around the block from yours, the biggest one in the neighborhood…see you there". This girl was something else, and not in the good way.

"I guess I'll be going now" Hinata stopped at my bedroom door. "I guess I'll see you at the party".

"Sasuke, you're really here" Sakura said extra loud so everyone could hear. Dressed as a princess I've should've known. Well I guess wearing black (as usual) and cheap fangs from Wal-Mart didn't make me any better. The party was already filled with people some of these people aren't even in school anymore. The doorbell rang "I'll be right back" Sakura told me. Take your time. I followed her anyway (at a safe distance) only to see who was at the door.

"Oh Hinata, hi" Hinata's smile could've blinded everyone in the room. She was dressed as a bride, with blood dripping from her mouth…didn't see that one coming. Heh how cute. Eww…I need to stop that. I stopped looking at her when Sakura wrapped her arm around mine.

"So Sasuke , how do like the party so far?"

"Hn"

"Great let me show you around" she said enthusiastically. "Hey Sakura that guy wants you" when she turned her head that's when took the chance to escape. I ran up the stairs into a room and stepped out onto a balcony. When I looked down I saw Hinata. She was sitting on the porch swing, she appeared to be thinking about something. Something in the shadows moved. A figure of a man moved towards Hinata.

"Hey beautiful". Hinata hopped off the swing I was prepared to jump down and help her but something told me not to.

"Naruto" she said, I'm guessing that was his name.

"Thought you could hide from me forever did you" he asked getting awful close to her face.

"Yes, yes I did". That was when I jumped off the balcony to help. Boy was that a mistake. Two tornados appeared where the two were once standing, I felt myself being pulled into one of them.

"AAAhhhh…" I heard myself scream into the night, right when I finished screaming I was dropped. Literally dropped right at the edge of the forest where the new found waterfall was at.

"Hi-yah"

"Take that" and a whole bunch of other cries came from in there. I figured it would be smart to just go home. And like a flare the forest was suddenly set on the color red. I ran home. Timo answered the door.

"Ey what's the matta". He asked me.

"Nothing too much dancing" I lied. He looked confused for a moment.

"You dance?" I shrugged and walked up to room and found a note on my bed.

Dear Shane,

Congratulations or I'm sorry for your doom and death if caused by me. You are my Protector.

Once again congrats or sorry,

Hinata

What the heck has this chick gotten me into.


End file.
